Pig Cop (DNMP)
The ever iconic enemy from Duke Nukem 3D appears once again in [http://dukenukem.wikia.com/wiki/Duke_Nukem:_Manhattan_Project Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project] . There are three variants. They are shown to be quite intelligent as a pig cop is also seen helping Morphix to pilot his helicopter and they are also shown to be capable of speaking in Manhatten Project too. Unlike the Pig Cop from Duke Nukem 3D in Manhatten Project they rank among the weaker enemies. It should be noted the Pig Cops in this case don't seem to be mutated Humans (see trivia section). Variants Pig Cop level 1 Duke will meet the 1st Pig Cop not so long after climbing to the roof in the 1st Part of rooftop rebellion. This Pig Cop is dressed in exactly the same way as the one from Duke Nukem 3D. They are armed with a shotgun A shot takes out 10 of your a hp and so does a strike with his gun. It's the weakest enemy in the game. Pig Cop level 2 This version of the Pig Cop is slighty tougher than the level 1 pig cop but again isn't much of a threat to Duke. They are dressed in black SWAT uniforms and wear a helmet. They are also a bit more muscular than the lvl 1 Pig Cops. They carry the same shotgun as their lesser lvl 1 versions, but these pigs can duck as well to get a better shot at Duke. Lvl 2 pigs take 12 of your hp with a single shot and 15 hp if they strike and hit Duke. Pig Cop level 3 The lvl 3 Pig Cop is bigger and more muscular than the level 2 Pig but he shares the same SWAT outfit and helmet with the lvl 2 pig. Like the lvl 2 pig, this pig can duck and shoot at Duke but the main difference from theothers is his weapon. This variant is armed with an automatic shotgun which can fire 8-10 rounds. One round will take 5 of Duke's hp so Duke needs to be careful as a full salvo can deal 50 damage if Duke gets hit by 10 rounds. When he strikes Duke with his gun he'll take off 20 of his hp. If the player can avoid being hit they should still be able to take out this variant without too much hassle. Trivia *In Duke Nukem 3D the Pig Cop was originally supposed to be able to hit the player with their shotgun but 3D realms dropped the concept but in Manhatten Project the Pig Cops can hit the player with their gun which revives the concept. *Despite the Pig Cops from Duke Nukem 3D originally being Humans from the L.A.P.D these Pig Cops don't seem to be because when Duke Hit's them with the Glopp Gun which reverses the mutation of an enemy in the game these pig cops when hit enough times by the weapon will turn into a small pig that Duke can stand on which might make sense as Morphix's army generally consists of mutated animals and bugs along with some mechanical creations. See also *Pig Cop (Duke Nukem 3D)